


There for you

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Sleepy Boys, Support, Touching, inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: It breaks Prompto’s heart to see Noctis have nightmares. He’s already going through enough and now he can’t even sleep peacefully. Prompto is inches away in their tent, he sighs and gets the courage to scoot over to Noctis slowly placing his arm nervously over the Prince.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	There for you

Silent whimpers and flinching under the blanket. Prompto peeps through one eye to see Noctis struggling, he’s tossing a little in his sleep making some cute facial expressions, yet Prompto doesn’t like to see him this way, because it breaks his heart. 

It breaks Prompto’s heart to see Noctis have nightmares. He’s already going through enough and now he can’t even sleep peacefully. Prompto is inches away in their tent, he sighs and gets the courage to scoot over to Noctis slowly placing his arm nervously over the Prince.

Of course, back in their high school years they slept in the same bed, couple times woke up tangled limps. This was different, Prompto was craving to comfort his best friend. The person that meant the world to him, the one and only Noct. Prompto has had a hard time with his feelings for years toward Noctis. He sets them aside, because he wants to be there for him as a best friend. If Prompto can’t be smart or strong enough, he’ll continue to be his friend, the one Noct can turn to no matter how shitty his world crumbles. 

Prompto is facing Noctis, tears stream down Prompto’s cheeks. He mourns for Noctis. He gently gives the Prince a shake. Noctis’ warmth is the most comforting to Prompto.

“Noct.” Prompto whispers. 

Noctis whimpers a little more in his sleep, his eyelashes flutter as Prompto’s voice pulls him out of the nightmare. Noctis groans, slowly opening his eyes to see Prompto there holding him. 

Noctis doesn’t resist, he lays there staring at him. 

“I got ya buddy, you were having a nightmare.” Prompto whispered, not wanting to wake up Ignis or Gladio.

Noctis is surprised, that Prompto is holding him. He feels safe and content in the blonde’s arms. 

“I can let go if you want now...” Prompto bashfully said looking at Noctis. 

“N-No don’t....stay with me...like this.” Noctis said in a whisper, his voice was husky from being half asleep. Noct scooted more into the blonde’s embrace, wrapping his arm around Prompto.

Prompto was blushing hard, if it wasn’t so dark Noctis could clearly see it. 

“Okay Noct.” Prompto breathed heavily, holding Noctis. 

“Mmm...so warm...”Noctis cuddled his face into Prompto’s shoulder. The blonde ran his fingers through the back of Noctis’ hair trying help him fall back to sleep.

Noctis sighed happily closing his eyes.  
Prompto smiled, watching the Prince fall back to sleep, hoping his dreams would be nightmare free. 

“Goodnight Noct.” Prompto whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always cannon this, so I wanted to write a little one shot about it. Prompto is always there to comfort Noct somehow. He is his sunshine.


End file.
